Hoy su barista es
by moniidcglklaine
Summary: Traducción. Coffee Shop AU. Blaine lo único que quiere es invitar a salir a su cliente favorito.
1. Chapter 1

Otra historia. Wuhu! Esta consta de dos partes, puede que la segunda la publique hoy, (todo depende de si la termino xD)

Traducción autorizada por **Imaperson1995.**

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece más que los errores en la traducción. Klaine pertenece a la mente creativa de Ryan Murphy y la historia es de Imaperson1995.

Ahora sí, ¡disfruten la lectura!

* * *

Parte 1: Hoy su barista es…

El día empezó lo suficientemente normal. Blaine despertó a su hora habitual, tomó su ducha matutina y se vistió antes de encaminarse al trabajo. Cuando su jefe no estaba mirando, coló unas cuantas galletas recién horneadas dentro de su bolsa de papel que mantenía debajo del mostrador.

Su compañera de trabajo, Marie, se rió de sus estilos ninja, pero—cómo siempre—se hizo de la vista gorda ante su recolección.

Después de dos horas de trabajar en el mostrador, Blaine se quitó su delantal y se preparó su bebida de-la-casa con descuento de empleado. Mantuvo una cara seria mientras pasaba al lado de su jefe—su bolsa de papel, casualmente llena, balanceándose a su costado. Podía sentir la mirada de sospecha de su jefe quemando en la parte trasera de su cabeza y podía escuchar a Marie intentando no soltar una carcajada—pero, cómo siempre estaba libre de irse en su descanso.

Por supuesto, Blaine no tenía otro lugar a donde ir, así que tomó asiento en una de las esquinas de la cafetería, y cuidadosamente tomó un sorbo de café humeante mientras observaba a los clientes situados a lo largo del edificio. Vio a uno de clientes habituales—el chico extraño con media cabeza afeitada y el tatuaje de sirena, y un grupo de chicas adolescentes riéndose de cualquier cosa que estuviera en la computadora frente ellas.

Mantuvo un ojo en los transeúntes que pasaban por la ventana, sabiendo que tan pronto como viera cualquier señal de su cliente favorito correría hacia el mostrador y reanudaría su trabajo.

Los minutos pasaban y Blaine revisaba casualmente su celular. Podía sentir la sonrisa de conocimiento que Marie le estaba dando desde el mostrador, pero prefirió ignorarla haciendo como su estuviera revisando un supuesto nuevo mensaje.

Eran diez minutos después de la hora en la usualmente su favorito llegaba a la tienda, y Blaine estaba a punto de darse por vencido y fichar su salida, cuando escuchó una pequeño tos desde atrás.

Trató de ocultar el alivio y la alegría absoluta que estaba sintiendo, pero sabía que esa sonrisa en su cara era muy grande como para ser algo casual.

Ahí estaba, en toda su belleza de ninfa-de-nieve. Botas para nieve, pantalones ajustados, y un abrigo tan largo que las mangas estaban dobladas cuatro veces. Estaba vistiendo un gorro que cubría gran parte de su cabello—que, Blaine se dio cuenta, fue el porqué no lo vio entrar a la tienda— y su pálido rostro sonrojado a causa del frío. El habitual de las once en punto, Kurt Hummel.

"¿Te molesta si te acompaño?" preguntó Kurt en voz baja.

Blaine podía sentir cómo se derretía por dentro al escuchar la tímida voz de Kurt. Su voz sonaba ronca, y Blaine resistió las ganas de hacer 'awww' al momento que vio a Kurt sorber su nariz.

Blaine se levantó a sacar la silla para él y tratando de mantener la atención de Kurt en el gesto caballeroso y no en Marie dándole dos sugestivos pulgares arriba. Kurt le sonrió sacando lo que Blaine asumió era trabajo escolar.

"Es gracioso," planteó Kurt, su voz ronca, "nunca te había visto en tu descanso antes—empezaba a creer que eras una especie de robot que nunca dormía, o algo"

Blaine se rió mientras Kurt tomaba un sorbo de su café—un mocha Grande sin grasa Blaine recuerda— estremeciéndose dramáticamente y haciendo caras a su café.

"Sabes qué; creo que es mejor que siempre que venga estés en tu turno. Esta cosa sabe horrible. Creo que le hace falta el toque mágico, ¿cierto?"

Blaine rodó los ojos y tomó el vaso de las manos de Kurt. Se dirige hasta el mostrador y pone un poco de canela y un poco de chocolate en la bebida. Mientras se mueve, trata de formar una frase decente en su cabeza. Lo mejor que viene es: "gha…gustan…pantalones…lindo…tu…uhhh…"

Toma una respiración profunda, regresando a su mesa, le regresa a Kurt su bebida, e intenta no verse muy arrogante mientras Kurt prueba tentativamente su mocha.

Blaine mira como Kurt pone la bebida sobre la mesa, esperando por el veredicto.

"Eso sí que valió la pena el congelante camino hasta aquí". Sorbiéndose la nariz de nuevo, y tosiendo en su brazo. "En serio, Blaine. ¿Cuál es tu secreto?".

"Estas enfermo". Contestó Blaine sabiamente.

Kurt deja salir una pequeña risa que rápidamente se convierte en un ataque de tos. "¿Cuál fue tu primer pista?"

Blaine mofa en tono de burla y le pasa a Kurt una galleta. Decide intentar hablar de nuevo.

"Llevas un gorro".

Kurt gruñe y recarga su cabeza sobre la mesa miserablemente. Blaine sonríe a lo adorable que es todo. Incluso estando enfermo, Kurt se las ingenia para sacar su acto de diva.

"Mi papá no me hubiera dejado salir de la casa sin él. Sé que quiere que me quede en la cama, pero nasa me detendrá de tener mi mocha sin grasa—" Otro ataque de tos, "Además, con la magia que pusiste dentro, estoy seguro que estaré como nuevo en poco tiempo".

Blaine podía sentir su cara calentarse mientras rodaba los ojos. "Ya te dije, no hay magia. Es sólo azúcar, canela y chocolate".

"No soy estúpido Blaine". Kurt sonríe, tomando otro, innecesariamente largo, sorbo de su mocha.

Blaine se queda tranquilo, porque sabe que Kurt sólo está haciendo una pausa dramática antes de—

"Un mago jamás revela sus secretos".

"OhporDios…" Blaine ríe, cubriendo su, rápidamente enrojecido, rostro.

Echa un vistazo por entre sus dedos a Kurt, admirando la manera en la que sus ojos se achican y su nariz se arruga cuando se ríe a su cursi broma.

Cuando Kurt nota a Blaine viéndolo, Blaine se esconde detrás de sus manos de nuevo y trata de formar la pregunta que ha querido hacer desde la primera vez que Kurt caminó dentro del Lima Bean hace seis meses atrás.

Se aclara la garganta. "Bueno…Kurt. Yo, umm… Me estaba preguntando… si tal vez tu—"

"Disculpa,"

Blaine siente un ligero golpe en su hombro y se voltea a ver a quien sea que lo interrumpió.

Era una de las chicas que había visto antes.

Le estaba sonriendo tímidamente y Blaine realmente tuvo que tratar de no sonar molesto.

"¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?".

Las amigas de la chica soltaron pequeñas risas detrás de ella, y Blaine empezaba a sentir que ellas probablemente no habían estado viendo un video antes. Habían estado observándolo.

Sus sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando vio el pedazo de papel que la chica estaba retorciendo ansiosamente entre sus manos.

Oh no, pensó.

"Yo solo…uh…quería darte esto". Le estiró el pedazo de papel. "Y…uh…sólo…ya sabes. Llámame. En cualquier momento".

Se dio la vuelta rápidamente, corriendo de regreso con sus amigas antes de que todas juntaran sus cosas y salieran de la tienda— una multitud aterradora de sonrojo, y continuas risitas.

Blaine volvió su atención a Kurt, y vio como ya había guardado todas sus cosas.

"Me tengo que ir," dijo Kurt en voz baja, "mu papá no me querrá tanto tiempo fuera con este clima".

Blaine—todo el valor perdido cuando esa chica lo interrumpió—lo vio irse.

Kurt no se presento el resto de semana.

Blaine asumió que era porque estaba muy enfermo como para salir. Eso era, hasta que un día—mientras cubría el turno de Marie, Blaine vio a Kurt echar un vistazo a través de la ventana, viéndolo en el mostrador, y pasando de lardo con su cabeza abajo.

Blaine no sabía que pensar, pero se dio cuenta que si Kurt había pasado a la tienda cuando pensó que Marie estaba trabajando, entonces Marie sabía algo.

La enfrentó la mañana siguiente mientras estaban abriendo.

"No sé cómo decirte este, Blaine". Le dijo torpemente.

"Vamos, Marie," se quejó, "no puede ser tan malo—"

"Piensa que eres hétero".

* * *

Blainey, Blainey, Blainey, ¿qué haremos contigo? :P

¿Les gustó? Déjenme saber si fue de su agrado.

Mientras terminó el próximo capítulo, vayan a leer mis otras historia, ¿si? *puppy eyes*

Gracias por leer. xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

Segunda parte. YAY! ¡Lo termine!

Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que pasaron a comentar o agregaron la historia a sus favoritos. Para todos ustedes, me apliqué y aquí esta el capítulo ;)

Y claro, gracias a aquellos que pasan a leer. Esto es de una Klainer para muchas Klainers :*

Traducción autorizada por **Imaperson1995.**

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece más que los errores en la traducción ja'. Klaine pertenece a la mente creativa de Ryan Murphy y la historia es de Imaperson1995.

* * *

Parte 2: Hoy su barista es...

"Lo siento, ¿qué?" se rió Blaine. Hace una mueca por lo histérico que sonó. "Estás bromeando. Tienes que estar bromeando, ¿verdad?"

La mirada en el rostro de Marie le dice que no lo está.

"Pero… ¿cómo? ¿Él te dijo eso?"

Marie se encoge de hombros y continuó reponiendo las bolsas de azúcar. "Bueno… no con tantas palabras…"

"¿En qué palabras, exactamente? ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?" rogó Blaine, dándole a Marie los mejores ojos de cachorrito que pudo hacer.

Ella suspiró ante la mirada y señaló a Blaine una mesa para que se sentaran. "Me dijo—y déjame decirte que pasé por mucho para poder sacarle esto, de nada—que él no piensa que sea de tu tipo".

Blaine la miró sin comprender. "¿Eso es todo? ¡Eso no significa que piense que soy hetero!".

"Sí, bueno, tú no viste su cara. Parecía un cachorro lastimado," Marie señaló tristemente.

Blaine pasó sus manos nerviosamente sobre su cabello y gruñó. "¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer? ¡Estaba tan cerca de invitarlo a salir!"

Marie le lanzó una mirada escéptica, que—al igual que estaba haciendo antes—Blaine decidió ignorar.

Miró hacia el reloj de la pared que estaba detrás de Marie y se le ocurrió una idea.

"Oye, Marie… ¿a qué hora trabajas mañana?"

* * *

Pasaron el resto del día en un modo de planeación-fijando horarios y probando cada uno de los posibles escenarios. Terminaron con un plan a prueba de tontos, y-en caso de que su plan fallara-como unos trece planes de respaldo.

Blaine se fue a la cama esa noche dándose una charla mental. Sabía que lo que quería hacer. Involucraba un montón de valor de su parte, pero decidió que Kurt lo valía.

Haciendo caso omiso de la persistente voz de la razón en el fondo de su mente, Blaine puso su mochila debajo de su cama, asegurándose de que el pequeño letrero de menú estuviera fuera de vista.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Blaine se despertó temprano e hizo su rutina matutina habitual. Llegó al Lima Bean justo cuando Marie estaba abriendo—dos horas antes de lo que habían planeado.

Marie rodó sus ojos ante su obvia emoción.

Se dirigieron al mostrador y mientras Marie empezaba a preparar la tienda para el día, Blaine comenzó a pensar acerca de lo que tenían planeado.

El día podía ir sólo de dos maneras:

Cualquiera, Kurt apreciaría el gesto; aceptando salir con él; casarse después de haber estado cuatro años en una relación estable; tener bebés hermosos, angelicales y a-punto-de-reventar-de-talento.

O podría rechazar a Blaine. En ese caso, Blaine renunciaría a su trabajo y se mudaría a la Antártida.

"Detente". La voz de Marie se oyó detrás del mostrador, "te estás psicoanalizando. Puedo verlo en tu cara".

Blaine aclaró su garganta de manera incómoda. "¿Soy tan fácil de leer?"

Marie le arrojó un paño de cocina. "Definitivamente. Ahora empieza a limpiar, te ayudará a relajarte".

* * *

Cinco horas pasaron y Blaine se estaba cansando de estar escondido detrás del mostrador.

El plan consistía en que Blaine se escondiera hasta que Kurt llegara. Entonces, Marie se moviera a la fila de la segunda registradora y darle a Blaine el tiempo suficiente para preparar todo. Hablaron con otros dos compañeros—quienes ahora estaban sentados de incógnitos en cada lado de la puerta— y su trabajo era pararse en la fila de la registradora de Blaine, bloqueándolo de la vista de Kurt. Kurt vería la fila corta y se formaría ahí, y al momento que viera a Blaine en la registradora…bueno, Blaine esperaba que su brillante plan funcionara hasta ese punto.

Para las cinco en punto, Blaine ya había atado, desatado y vuelto a atar los zapatos de Marie demasiadas veces como para contarlas. También contó el número de bolsas de papel que había escondido ahí—diez—e hizo una nota mental de ir a comprar más. Estaba empezando a cabecear cuando Marie le dio una ligera patada.

Saltó y volteo a verla, pero ella ya había empezado a mover la fila a la siguiente registradora.

Alcanzó su mochila y sacó el cartel que había hecho la noche anterior. Marie se había reído de él por eso, pero él estaba convencido que funcionaría. Conocía a Kurt-había sido amigos durante seis meses ahora. Esto seguramente sacaría una sonrisa.

Y también mandaría, Blaine estaba convencido, el mensaje correcto a Kurt. Marie le había dicho lo despistado que podía llegar a ser, así que aquí estada—exponiéndose por el bien del amor.

Colocó el letrero frente al pequeño menú que mostraba la especialidad del día, sonriendo a sus compañeros quienes le sonrieron de vuelta. Tomó una respiración profunda y asintió hacia ellos, se movieron a un lado para revelar a un Kurt de aspecto cansado.

Blaine vio como la expresión de Kurt fue de la sorpresa a la incomodidad. Se pasó de un pie a otro, Blaine se dio cuenta de que debería de hacer alguna clase de movimiento. Estiró sus brazos, no muy sutilmente, para sí hacer notar el pequeño cartel que estaba a su lado.

Los ojos de Kurt se dirigieron al letrero y Blaine dejó salir una risa nerviosa mientras Kurt lo leía, sus ojos agrandándose con cada palabra:

**Hoy su barista es:**

**1. Hola jodidamente gay**

**2. Un soltero desesperado**

**Para su orden de hoy le recomiendo:**

**Darme tu número.**

Miró a Kurt esperanzado, suplicando con sus ojos para que Kurt supiera que estaba hablando en serio. Kurt levantó una ceja hacia él, caminando al mostrador casualmente.

Blaine contuvo el aliento al momento que Kurt abría su boca para hablar.

Eso era todo…el momento de la verdad—

"¿'Hola'? ¿En serio Blaine?". El borde de la boca de Kurt inclinándose hacia arriba con picardía.

Blaine sonrió. "Lo intento"

"Fallaste". La sonrisa se extendió por su cara de la forma que Blaine siempre encontraba adorable: ojos ligeramente entrecerrados, nariz arrugada, lengua puesta por encima de esos perfectos dientes.

Blaine se puso una mano a la altura de su corazón y tambaleándose hacia atrás como si le hubieran disparado. "Eso duele, Hummel".

Kurt se encoge de hombros. "Lo intento"

Blaine se ríe, ignorando las miradas extrañadas que son enviadas en su dirección. "Entonces…acerca de ese número…"

Kurt se inclinada sobre el mostrador, Blaine tiene que contener el aliento cuando se da cuenta de cuan cerca están sus rostros.

_Si tan sólo se inclinara un poco más—_

"Qué tal si me haces uno de esos mochas mágicos tuyos, entonces hablaremos"

Le manda a Blaine una pícara sonrisa-_bastardo arrogante_-y se dirige a su mesa habitual.

Blaine lo mira sentarse, y cuando está preparando la bebida de Kurt se corrige a sí mismo: _Su _mesa.

* * *

¡Listo! UY, me encanta hacer esto :D Y espero que ha ustedes les guste leerlo.

Quiero seguir subiendo One Shots, así que si les gusta mi trabajo aquí estaré por un tiempo xD Y si no...pues lo siento, pero no me quiero ir tan rápido xD

Por cierto, los links de las autoras los pueden encontrar en mi perfil :)

**Nos leemos luego. xoxo**


End file.
